


Locket

by Meinleere



Category: Temeraire - Fandom, temeraire-naomi novik
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinleere/pseuds/Meinleere
Summary: Tharkay owns a locket that contains a small painting of his mother. Hes had it for many years. For the past year Laurence has been living with him, so Tharkay got a painting of Laurence done in secret just for the locket.





	Locket

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is unedited but i had fun writing

It was an oddly hot day for Scotland. To the point where tharkay felt like he was back in Australia. He had a week of inoccupation, a break from the odd tasks he would be assigned from a variety of sources. And originally, he planned to use his time well.

But instead, he watched the clouds in silence from a cool patch of grass behind his house, shaded by its walls.

Temeraire had gone down south for a month, some meeting to discuss suitable punishments for wayward dragons. Apparently, some of the monstrous reptiles had begun thieving, taking livestock and breaking into jewelry shops. Tharkay was unsurprised when Laurence broke the news to him over breakfast a few days ago, explaining that he would be joining Temeraire for the first part of the meeting, and would be back within the week. Tharkay told him to take his time, but inside hoped he would return quickly.

Tharkay lazily traced his hand over his shirt, feeling the shallow bump of the locket that lay under it. He tugged the thin chain and retrieved it. It was brass, round, and was carved with a rose wreath. The center of the lockets face was blank, smooth as if it was ready for an artisan to carve a visage into it. He never planned to do that, appreciating how shiny the surface had become over the years. He rubbed it with his thumb, face turning up again. He knew every bump and line of the locket; he had memorized its form over his years. He was confident he could have it re made based on his memory alone. But it was what was inside that mattered most. The locket contained a small painting of his mother, it was crude, but of her likeness enough that he loved it anyway, and on the other side of the locket there was a new addition. Painted better than the first, was a small portrait of Laurence.  
He let his gaze linger for a moment, having something so romantic was once out of his mind. Never having believed that he would find someone like him, who would want to be with him as a genuine friend let alone a partner. He clicked the locket shut and held it against his chest. Laurence was his friend, and if he had this locket, that would be enough.


End file.
